spirit_warriorfandomcom-20200215-history
Hei
Excentriv Míxia, commonly referred to as Hei, is a main character in Niyo Tohomiko's manga/anime series, Spirit Warrior!. Hei is a banished branch-off member of the Míxia Tribe. Due to this, he was given a different name as a symbol of banishment. He is the older brother of Rin, daughter of Rui Míxia, cousing of Maxim Míxia, and nephew of Lou Míxia. Hei has been forced to grow up with the burden of dealing with his sister's melancholy and depression. During their childhood, they were both branded with the curse of the Firai Cast, which was designed to drastically decrease Hei and Rin's lifespan from shortening. In addition to that, Hei's mother was known as the greatest Míxia to have ever lived. Despite this, he was born with the most innate potential of all members, known as the pinnacle strength of the tribe. Hei's mother implanted one of her special eyes into him sometime prior to her death. Hei desires to restore his sister's happiness by resurrecting their deceased mother. To do so, he is forced to form an unlikely alliance with Densuke Yagashi. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :quote ::"I'm your executioner..." |} Appearance Personality Synopsis Saint Beasts Saga Demon's Quest Saga Harakayai Tournament Saga Dark Chapter Saga Three Kings Saga Powers and Abilities Known Techniques/Moves *'Spite Wave' (Kakawarazu u~ēbu,関わらずウェーブ): This attack is Hei's specialty. Hei uses the reiki from the ground to create a massive wave. This wave then crushes the enemy in various areas, rendering them paralyzed. In addition, the reiki then molds with the foe's reiki, depletingit to ensure death. Also, the depleted reiki then is transfered to Hei, via the ground. Excentriv usually uses this after he attacks his enemy with hand-to-hand combat. Relative reiki depletion: 25% **'Giant Spite Wave' (Jaianto urami u~ēbu,ジャイアントうらみウェーブ): A basic upgrade to the regular Spite Wave, however, this version allows minimal strain on Hei so that he can use it often. This attack replaced the original Spite Wave due to its overall effectiveness. Relative reiki depletion: 10% *'Masabaki Tear' (Masabaki tia,Masabakiティア): This is the special attack of the Míxia clan/tribe. This attack can only be developed and used by elite members of the tribe. Hei gathers reiki into his arm and grabs the enemy. Using his reiki, Hei can transfer the enemy's reiki into him. Then, Hei can steal the reiki molecules inside the enemy, allowing him to steal all of their abilities. Relative reiki depletion: 35% and 5% per minute **'Masabaki Domination' (Masabaki shihai,Masabaki支配): Masabaki Domination is basically a much wider ranged Masabaki Tear. This enables Hei to steal the abilities of many people at once, while draining their reiki. Yet, Hei must gather a certain amount of reiki to perform this technique, potentially leaving him suseptible to an attack. Relative reiki depletion: 30%; Relative reiki gained: 15% *'Masabaki Release' (Masabaki rirīsu,Masabakiリリース): Hei releases the reiki used to attack with Masabaki Tear and creates more reiki using the air's molecules. He then gains an immense amount of strength and his speed is tripled. His power is multiplied exponentially. Relative reiki depletion 0% but can only be used once a week *'Earth's Judgment: Earth's Collaboration' (Chikyū no handan: Chikyū no koraborēshon,地球の判断：地球のコラボレーション): Using the Judgment Gauntlet, Hei is able to protect himself by summoning a immense wall of earth, blocking any incoming attacks. Hei is also able to crush enemies with this ability and extend it by summoning a massive Spite Wave, able to cover huge distances. This gigantic wave has the range and power to crush large masses of land, however, Hei may not use his gauntlet for a short period of time. Relative reiki depletion: 60% *'Masabaki Rip' (Masabaki rippu,Masabakiリップ): A new version of Masabaki Tear where Hei powers the Masabaki Tear, but not only does it copy an opponent's abilities, but it also rips their reiki tendons apart, critically damaging them. This attack also rips the soul of the opponent out of their body. Relative reiki depletion: 40% Trivia Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Míxia Tribe Category:Judgment Gauntlet Category:Team Yagashi